


Sesenta y seis millones

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: —Muero de ganas por besarte. —Le dijo Franky ya sin medir las consecuencias.La navegante se acercó a él. —Yo también. —Le dijo casi jadeando.
Relationships: Franky & Nami (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Sesenta y seis millones

**Disclaimer:** El One Piece es de Oda, por lo tanto, él es el Rey de los Piratas.

…

Para el reto Discografía en mi LJ, tabla 2: SIN RESTRICCIONES prompt 015: El profe

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta canción no es tanto de mi agrado, sin embargo, al escucharla solamente pude pensar en estos dos. ¿Por qué? Vayan a saber por qué XD.

 **Nota 2:** La vestimenta de Nami en este fic fue inspirada por Britney Spears en su video “Baby one more time”, sé de una personita que disfrutará del art de portada (A ti te digo Chrno).

 **Nota 3:** He estado trabajando en ideas para fanfics en toda esta semana y me doy cuenta de que mi musa anda demasiado prendida, tanto así que ya tengo planeados como 100 fics (Todo por culpa de este reto de discografía y la cuarentena) y no fue hasta que vi todas las ideas anotadas en que supe que me he metido en un gran problema. No sé cuánto me demore en traer todos estos fics a la vida, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

…

**Sesenta y seis millones**

La veía bailar a la distancia y debía admitir que estaba enloqueciendo. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras trataba de no mirarla, pero era imposible. Los cabellos anaranjados revoloteaban con sus movimientos y el viento que tenía la suerte de acariciar todo su cuerpo. Franky necesitaba ser ese viento, necesitaba envolver las caderas bien formadas de la navegante, necesitaba enfriar su organismo de alguna manera o juraría que sus circuitos se sobrecalentarían. Volvió a tomar de su cerveza y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la música festiva y los gritos de todos sus nakama.

Se levantó y decidió que lo mejor sería enfriarse, caminó sintiendo la arena acariciando sus pies y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al mar, dio unas cuantas brazadas tratando de sacar toda esa energía acumulada y sin querer pensó en ella nuevamente.

Si bien el agua había ayudado a bajar su temperatura, su mente seguía un tanto inquieta. Salió del mar un poco más tranquilo y regresó a ocupar su puesto junto a un Zoro que no había hecho nada más que tomar directamente de la botella de sake. El espadachín lo miró con cara de incógnita y decidió que lo mejor sería compartirle un poco de su sake, después de todo, sabía que Franky soltaba la lengua después de un par de sorbos, y no es que Zoro fuera de las personas que les gustara el chisme, pero en esa ocasión empezaba a aburrirse y qué mejor que apalear su aburrimiento escuchando la sarta de sandeces que de vez en cuando salían de la boca del Cyborg.

Franky agarró la botella y bebió de ella como si fuese agua o zumo de naranja, Zoro solamente atinó a levantar una ceja y supo de inmediato que lo que le contaría su nakama a continuación sería interesante, pero contrario a lo que Zoro esperaba, Franky se levantó como si todos los resortes de su mecanismo hubieran saltado a la vez. Roronoa suspiró, no le quedaba más que abrir una nueva botella y aburrirse mientras miraba a todos bailar.

El corazón empezaba a palpitarle con mayor rapidez en lo que iba acercándose al centro de la fiesta, era una excitación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás no sentía eso desde que se encontraba en la flor de su Juventud cuando empezaba a perseguir a las muchachitas de Water Seven. Con este último pensamiento en su cabeza llegó hacia donde estaba Nami y sintió terror al percatarse de que le llevaba casi 16 años, y no, no le escandalizaba la diferencia de edad, si no que Nami quizás nunca repararía en un viejo pervertido como lo era él, es más, pudo ver a un Sanji suplicante que pedía casi a gritos, aunque sea la oportunidad de bailar una pieza juntos. Franky sintió que las piernas le temblaban y empezó a verse a sí mismo como un idiota, dio la vuelta arrepentido de haber llegado hasta ese punto y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero sintió que una delicada mano sujetaba su muñeca.

Tragó saliva y dio la vuelta para encontrar a Nami que lo miraba intensamente y ocultaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. El grito de Sanji llenó el recinto, y a pesar de que todos en el lugar lo pudieron escuchar, nadie le prestó mayor atención, Nami se limitó a sonreírle y decirle que después bailarían, pero que la dejara tranquila en lo que restaba de la tarde. Franky en ese momento pensó que la navegante solamente lo estaba utilizando para sacarse a Sanji de encima, pero el pensamiento no le duró mucho porque a pesar de que Sanji se había ido tras Robin, Nami no lo había soltado. Tragó saliva sin saber exactamente qué hacer y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle “Ya se fue” Nami le sonrió.

—¿Bailamos?

Casi podía decir que detrás de esa inocente pregunta escondía malicia, el corazón volvió a correr a mil revoluciones por minuto y solamente atinó a sonreírle. Fue arrastrado hacia la multitud, un ambiente cálido y húmedo le dio la bienvenida y dio gracias infinitas a las costumbres de la gente que vivía en la isla. Tenía entendido que allí acostumbraban a tener largas fiestas en donde además del festín, el baile formaba parte imprescindible de su cultura, era como celebrar la libertad del cuerpo y agradecer a algún tipo de ente la oportunidad de vida que tenían, así, todos y cada uno de los mugiwara habían formado parte de ese ritual, Zoro se había limitado a mover los hombros durante algunos minutos en lo que se iba alejando de la gente hasta terminar sentado junto a los barriles y botellas de licor, por otro lado, Robin había desplegado un sinfín de manos sobre una pared y había formado una curiosa coreografía mientras salía del campo de visión de los habitantes. Franky había estado disfrutando de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música hasta que había hecho contacto visual con la navegante, la cual le había guiñado un ojo en señal de claro coqueteo.

Franky no supo descifrar con claridad el gesto y pensó que de una u otra forma Nami le estaba coqueteando, pero en seguida desechó la idea y atribuyó el mal entendido a las cervezas que había ingerido, dejó de bailar para rascarse la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor sería despejar su mente, fue así que se situó junto a Zoro para tratar de descifrar lo que había pasado y de un momento a otro empezó a mirar a la navegante con distintos ojos, verla moverse con tanta gracia y sensualidad era demasiado para él y terminó por lanzarse al mar.

Volvió en si al sentir el cuerpo de Nami demasiado cerca, y en un intento de recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba, quiso culpar de la cercanía a la multitud de gente que los empujaba, se preparó para sentir un empujón de parte de Nami que lo alejara, pero pasaron los segundos y seguía sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de sus senos pegados a su pecho, la miró con curiosidad y el leve rubor que tenía minutos antes, ahora se hacía más evidente. No podía describir la expresión que la navegante le regalaba, pero no cabía duda de que en ella no había rastros de inocencia.

Franky apenas podía conectar sus neuronas para moverse al ritmo de la música y mantener la compostura ante la clara insinuación que Nami le daba al moverse como lo estaba haciendo. La respiración del Cyborg fue en aumento y por fin entró en confianza, empezó a moverse dejándose llevar por los tambores que resonaban desde todos los ángulos y se dejó contagiar por los demás cuerpos danzantes que los envolvían, empezó a mover los brazos, los pies, la zona pélvica y saboreando el peligro que implicaba el tocar a la navegante sin permiso dirigió su gruesa mano hacia la espalda de la misma, se preparó para el golpe al tiempo que la apretaba contra su cuerpo y en cambio sintió una suave mano sobre su pecho, sintió hervir sus entrañas, engranajes y cables, su sistema de enfriamiento se vio afectado y sintió que el gas de la cola que le daba energía empezaba a escaparse por cada poro. No pudo hacer más que sonreírle y apretarla más, tanto que las caderas chocaban porque no habían dejado de moverse en ningún momento, y estando así de cerca como estaban sintió la respiración de Nami más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba. El rubor que portaba la joven ya no era un secreto para nadie, y a pesar de que había empezado todo como un simple juego, no esperaba que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, tratándose de otra persona quizás no estaría envuelta en esa situación, pero de alguna manera Franky, había llamado su atención a un nivel que nunca hubiera esperado.

Había tratado de mantener la compostura, sin embargo, el sonido de los tambores, la humedad del ambiente y el calor de los cuerpos a su alrededor empezaron a excitarla, la llevaron a recordar algunos de los pocos momentos en que había disfrutado de su sexualidad por puro placer y no simplemente para salvar su pellejo, y de alguna u otra forma empezó a extrañar ese contacto más íntimo con alguien. Quizás hubiera sido el ambiente, quizás las pocas cervezas que había consumido, quizás sencillamente ya se había cansado de fingir que los músculos bien marcados de Franky no le despertaban ni el menor de los malos pensamientos, y se descubrió a sí misma haciendo gestos involuntarios… Definitivamente era la cerveza.

Ya no había marcha atrás, pudo haberse detenido cuando el Cyborg se había alejado después de la primera muestra de coqueteo, pero allí estaba, regresando hacia ella con sus prendas mojadas y fue entonces que actuó.

De pronto se vieron envueltos en un mar de hormonas y sensaciones que los había volcado hasta ese punto. Nami se mordió el labio inferior al momento de sentir la mano de Franky posarse sobre su espalda y un pequeño gemido la tomó por sorpresa, no había duda de que su cuerpo le reclamaba un trato más intenso y tomó la arriesgada decisión de corresponder el gesto, y era arriesgada, porque sabía que después de ese punto todo empezaría a evolucionar a pasos agigantados. Seguían bailando y se miraban a los ojos mientras sonreían cómplices, las manos de Franky acariciaban las caderas de la joven mientras esta le incitaba a ir por más, recorrió su cintura con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda jugueteaba con los cabellos largos que se difuminaban con el color de la tarde, Nami le acariciaba los brazos y alternaba para llevarlos a la espalda de Franky, acariciaba su columna de tanto en tanto sintiendo como este reaccionaba, a veces apretándola, a veces mirándola con deseo.

—Muero de ganas por besarte. —Le dijo ya sin medir las consecuencias, en ese punto lo peor que le podía pasar era que Sanji y su poderoso sexto sentido llegaran para meterle una paliza, porque sin lugar a dudas sabía que Nami estaba esperando esa proposición desde hace bastante tiempo.

La navegante se acercó a él. —Yo también. —Le dijo casi jadeando.

No fue necesario decir nada más, Franky le tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la multitud mientras empezaban a correr en dirección contraria al mar.

Zoro los vio pasar a toda velocidad mientras reían alegremente, le sorprendió que Nami le haya permitido ese tipo de confianza a Franky, y no solamente por tratarse de él, pero todos en el barco sabían que el mínimo contacto por más inocente que fuera, sin el permiso de la navegante sería considerado casi como un delito. Sorbió un largo trago de su sake y empezó a reír para sus adentros, definitivamente algunos tenían más suerte que otros en ese aspecto.

—Señor espadachín. —Escuchó a su lado y estuvo a casi nada de atragantarse con la bebida al no haberla sentido llegar. Robin se sentó a su lado dedicándole esa misma sonrisa que le había regalado el día en que se había unido a la tripulación hace ya más de dos años.

—No me habías llamado así desde… ese día. —Le dijo a modo de bienvenida y le extendió la misma botella de la cual había estado bebiendo. Robin la aceptó de buena manera y bebió unos pequeños sorbos sin despegar la vista del único ojo abierto de Zoro.

—Algunos tienen suerte. —Miró hacia la ciudad claramente refiriéndose a la pareja que había desaparecido de su rango de visión

El cuerpo de Zoro se tensó por un segundo ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sentía celos? ¿Le gustaba Franky? ¿Quizás le gustaba Nami?

—No es lo que piensas. —Le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada demasiado tímida como para considerarse una carcajada. —Solamente que a veces extraño… eso. —Se levantó devolviéndole la botella sin antes darle otro trago. —Creo que la fiesta acabará para mí por hoy, iré a descansar en la cabaña amarilla con techo rojo que está junto al barranco.

Empezó a alejarse dejando en Zoro un millón de preguntas que solamente después de una hora pudo descifrar, se puso de pie dispuesto a aceptar la invitación que Robin le había hecho de una forma tan sutil que solamente esperaría de ella.

Corrieron aún tomados de la mano girando por calles y ahogados en risas, algunos de los habitantes que regresaban a sus casas o bien que estaban por integrarse a la fiesta en la playa los veían pasar y no podían evitar verse contagiados por el buen humor que emanaban el par de camaradas, después de todo, se podía sentir en el ambiente que entre ellos había algo más que empezaba a crearse.

Entraron a la habitación evidentemente agitados y es que en el afán de encontrar un lugar más privado habían tropezado con el dueño de un hostal, lo demás perdió relevancia al momento en que Franky cerró la puerta con seguro y sintió un aroma intenso a mandarinas y cerveza que lo golpeó sin previo aviso. Nami lo había acorralado, lo empujó contra la pared con un pequeño dejo de violencia, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo le mordió el labio inferior para luego tratar de huir, pero el carpintero no iba a caer en esos juegos de adolescente y le agarró de la mano con fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí y con un movimiento brusco la aprisionó entre sus brazos, Nami sintió la piel hirviente de su compañero y juró que podría derretirse por completo en su pecho.

La respiración de la muchacha se podía escuchar nítidamente en la habitación, y al tenerla así de cerca podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón que chocaba suevamente contra su propia piel, él también estaba en problemas, la pequeña prenda que vestía de la cintura para abajo no le facilitaba la labor de por lo menos disimular un poco, allí estaba, con espasmos involuntarios que hacía que su miembro rozara el vientre bajo de su acompañante. Nami cerró los ojos sintiéndose vencida, hasta ese momento nadie había sido capaz de adelantarse a su juego y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que aún tenía mucho que aprender, por otro lado, Franky se debatía en si seguirle el juego y prolongar más su sufrimiento o… Sonrió, le haría pagar por la tortura que había significado para él tenerla tan cerca en la playa sin poder hacerle nada, la giró bruscamente haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él y sin darle oportunidad a nada nuevamente la apresó entre sus metálicos brazos.

—Yo también sé morder. —Le dijo antes de clavar suavemente sus dientes en el hombro blanco y delicado de Nami.

Se estremeció al sentir el contacto y soltó un pequeño gemido que encendió mucho más al Cyborg y sintió que no podría aguantar más si le regalaba esa clase de sonidos, sin embargo, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dirigirla hacia la cama, estando allí la inclinó con cierta brusquedad y la aprisionó bajo su pesado cuerpo, le apartó el cabello de la espalda y procedió a besarla desde la base del cuello, bajando por su columna y llegando a rozar con sus labios el nacimiento de sus nalgas, volvió a subir siguiendo el camino trazado y pronto empezó a involucrar a su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo por donde había pasado. El corazón de Nami estaba a punto de explotar por todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, y es que nunca había sentido nada tan placentero hasta la fecha, la mayoría de sus encuentros habían sido vacíos y sin emoción, solamente tenía la prisa de acabar lo más pronto posible para obtener favores o cosas similares, pero esta vez estaba disfrutando a fondo, descubriendo que alguien podía arrancarle gemidos y llenarla de desesperación por unos cuantos besos bien posicionados.

Sintió el peso de Franky recargándose contra su cuerpo y pudo notar su respiración agitada llegar a su oído, empezó a besarla en el cuello, eran besos que a pesar de ser bruscos y dolorosos la estaban enloqueciendo.

—No puedo más. —Le dijo de pronto su amante susurrándole al oído para luego separarse un poco y tratar de quitarse el tanga que acostumbraba a vestir a diario, el movimiento le jugó al contrario y Nami, aprovechando esa pequeña brecha logró escapar de la prisión que creaba el cuerpo de Franky.

—No tan rápido. —Le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. —No creas que te saldrá barato.

Y allí estaba lo que más temía, sabía de una u otra forma que no sería capaz de salir ileso de la situación en la que se encontraban, pero no importaba, estaba dispuesto a terminar con una deuda de por vida y quizás estaría pagando durante varias vidas más, pero necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba profundizar el contacto que habían iniciado, ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y estuvo a punto de decirle que le daría su vida entera si era necesario aún si esa fuese la primera y última vez.

—Un millón. —Le dijo.

¿Un millón de berries? Se preguntó incrédulo, eso era la 66ava parte de su recompensa actual, ¿estaba loca acaso?

Nami aprovechó el aturdimiento de su nakama para acercarse a él y tumbarlo sobre la cama posicionándose sobre la pelvis del Cyborg.

—Quiero que me hagas sentir esto un millón de veces.

Acto seguido lo besó con desesperación, Franky tuvo muy poco tiempo para procesar toda la información que le estaba llegando, pero al momento pudo dilucidar todo lo que eso conllevaba. La navegante se separó momentáneamente para tomar un poco de aire.

—No… —Le dijo Franky con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara. —Tu vales sesenta y seis veces más que eso.

La volvió a acercar para hundir sus gruesas manos en la naranja cabellera de la muchacha y proceder a besarla de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que su cuerpo suplicaba por piedad, por sentir la calidez de su amante y, aun así, no quería dejar de besarla.

Nami pudo darse cuenta que estaba enloqueciendo al pobre de Franky y decidió que lo mejor sería jugar un poco más con su cordura, se separó nuevamente para erguirse por completo, llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y tras unos movimientos se despojó del brasier color vino que llevaba bajo su blusa anudada. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana creaba la iluminación perfecta para que la prenda blanca se transparentase lo suficiente para poder ver la silueta de sus pezones y no pudo hacer más que admirar su cuerpo bien formado que destacaba aún más gracias a la vestimenta que llevaba. La falda negra plisada apretaba su cintura justo por debajo del ombligo y se extendía hasta llegar un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos y no pudo más que agradecer a la prenda por permitirle sentir la suavidad de sus piernas rozando su piel. Admiró por varios segundos el vientre desnudo y con un ágil movimiento la levantó un poco y se inclinó para poder besarla en el ombligo. Nami se sorprendió por el contacto repentino y soltó un leve gemido.

—Si sigues así, no podré soportarlo más. —Le dijo para empujarla suavemente y recostarla en la cama, se posicionó sobre ella mientras se quitaba discretamente el tanga que había quedado a mitad de camino por los sucesos anteriores. Se posicionó en medio de las piernas de Nami y con la mirada le pidió permiso para avanzar un paso más, ella le sonrió mientras relajaba su cuerpo y supo enseguida lo que le esperaba al sentir que había sido despojada de su ropa interior y un calor especial en sus partes íntimas.

Quiso controlar su cuerpo, pero al sentir la humedad que la lengua de Franky dejaba sobre su clítoris no pudo evitar arquear su espalda mientras tomaba todo el aire que pudieran albergar sus pulmones. Los movimientos eran suaves, muy bien cuidados y elaborados, sabía exactamente donde poner su lengua al sentir los espasmos de su acompañante, dibujaba figuras y por momentos succionaba un poco aumentando las sensaciones, por momentos miraba hacia arriba doblando un poco la falda a su conveniencia para poder vislumbrar los gestos de placer que le estaba arrancando y no podía hacer más que sonreír al sentirse victorioso. Aplicó más fuerza en sus movimientos y supo de inmediato que había tomado la decisión correcta al sentir las manos de la navegante apretando sus brazos.

La mente de Nami era un caos total, no podía lidiar con el mar de sensaciones que le estaba brindando Franky así que optó por cerrar los ojos en un afán por controlarse, pero era imposible, recurrió a morderse los labios para aguantar un poco, sin embargo, el Cyborg sabía muy bien lo que hacía. La variación en la intensidad era algo que definitivamente disfrutaba y con cada segundo que pasaba podía notar que las sensaciones eran más fuertes. Quiso gritar, escapar de la prisión que significaban los brazos de Franky sobre su vientre y abalanzarse sobre él, buscar su miembro y hacerle pasar por lo mismo que estaba viviendo ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo dentro, estaba tratando de elaborar un plan para cumplir su cometido, pero la mente empezó a ponérsele en blanco, de pronto ya no era dueña de sus movimientos, y por más que trató no pudo evitar que un pequeño río de fluidos se escapara empapando los labios de Franky.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así frente a un hombre y no supo exactamente cuál sería la forma correcta de reaccionar, pensó en pedirle disculpas, decirle que no sabía por qué le había ocurrido y…

—Sesenta y seis millones de veces. —Le recordó Franky mientras se relamía los labios y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que no solamente le transmitía deseo, sino algo más que no podía dilucidar en ese momento. 

Nami se estremeció al escuchar la voz profunda del Cyborg y, como un acto reflejo apretó las sábanas con sus manos aún temblorosas, tenía sentimientos encontrados, había disfrutado tanto del contacto, a un nivel que nunca hubiera imaginado y por eso sentía rabia. Hasta ese momento, solamente ella había sido capaz de arrancarse semejantes orgasmos, pensaba que ningún hombre podría llevarla a ese éxtasis que solamente lograba estando a solas, tocando su cuerpo y sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era vengarse, deshizo el nudo de su blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos. Con suavidad y gracia empezó a gatear hacia donde se encontraba Franky, se relamió los labios, se llevó una mano hacia su oreja para despejar los cabellos que se cruzaban en su camino y con un suave movimiento empezó a succionar el miembro del carpintero, que para ese entonces estaba duro como una piedra.

Empezó lentamente para después ir subiendo la intensidad mientras que con una mano se ayudaba para mover de arriba hacia abajo el falo. Su compañero cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, relajó su cuerpo enviándolo para atrás y colocó sus brazos bajo su cabeza para tener mayor comodidad. Sentía los labios suaves de la navegante haciendo maravillas allí abajo, ahora era su turno de soltar roncos gemidos que cada vez eran mayores, sintió como su miembro se iba hinchando cada vez más, las palpitaciones se hacían más evidentes y quiso advertirle a Nami que estaba a punto de llegar, pero en ese momento la navegante se detuvo en seco. Se asustó pensando en que había hecho algo mal, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar el rostro de su compañera esperando encontrar algún gesto que le pudiera decir si estaba molesta o algo más, pero solamente se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos que le decían que estaba disfrutando el haberlo dejado en ese estado.

Franky se relajó en un principio al saber que no la había ofendido, pero un sentimiento parecido a la frustración lo golpeó de lleno y sintió el hervir de su sangre recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, en especial de esa zona que para ese momento ya estaba demasiado sensible. Se levantó para acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero Nami, en su agilidad escapó para correr hacia la puerta y sacarle la lengua, Franky solamente pudo humedecerse los labios para luego ir por ella. Sentía que estaba a punto de despertar ese lado más salvaje de él, y al parecer, Nami quería provocar eso. Le daría lo que quería.

La navegante sorteó pequeños obstáculos que se encontraban en el suelo con tal de no dejarse atrapar, aún seguía vistiendo su falda y esta se movía de un lado a otro con cada movimiento que daba. Rodeó la cama y saltó sobre ella para llegar al otro lado, Franky estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que alcanzó a sostenerla del brazo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Nami cayó sobre el colchón, estrellando su mejilla contra una de las almohadas de la cama, la falda se alzó sobre su espalda dejando al descubierto los blancos y fornidos glúteos de la navegante, el hombre de metal aprovechó la posición para ubicarse en medio y sin pensarlo mucho la penetró con furia. Nami ahogó un aullido mordiendo la almohada y apretó las sábanas con sus puños desordenando por completo la cama.

Franky empezó a moverse salvajemente y era acompañado por el meneo de caderas que la pelirroja había adoptado tras varios segundos hasta recobrar la consciencia de lo que pasaba. El concierto de gemidos y gruñidos dio comienzo junto con un baile un poco distinto al de unas horas antes, allí estaban, disfrutando ambos de las estocadas que se volvían cada vez más profundas, gotas de sudor se esparcían por la piel que se fundía una con otra. Franky ardía y eso solamente excitaba más a la navegante, los engranajes corrían a mil revoluciones por minuto y sintió una electrificante sensación subir desde su vientre hasta la coronilla de su cabeza para luego bajar abruptamente hasta el glande. Apretó los senos de Nami con rudeza mientras intensificaba un poco más el movimiento, un grito de satisfacción le indicó que había cumplido con su cometido y ahora podía concentrarse en sí mismo, fue una sucesión de movimientos erráticos para luego ser acompañado por pequeños espasmos y unos ligeros gemidos roncos, sus piernas se volvieron débiles de un momento a otro y dejó caer su peso sobre el de su amante. La abrazó con una calidez hasta ese entonces desconocida para ambos y se quedaron en esa posición por unos cuántos minutos hasta recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Se separaron para acomodarse mejor y se miraron a los ojos, nuevamente Franky le extendió la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado hace momentos y Nami por fin pudo ver que en ese pequeño gesto existía cariño.

Era un cariño sincero, uno que le decía que nunca la dejaría sola, uno que podía disfrutar siempre que quisiera, y no solamente refiriéndose a sexo. Habían quedado sentados frente a frente y la navegante decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos, se acurrucó en el pecho de Franky para ser abrazada nuevamente. Nami no sabía exactamente cómo iría evolucionando eso que habían empezado en esa tarde, pero las siguientes palabras de su nakama disiparon sus dudas.

—Nos quedan sesenta y cinco millones de veces.

Nami no pudo hacer más que sonreír y relajarse entre el cuerpo musculoso de Franky, se acomodó dispuesta a descansar y soltó un pequeño gemido como gesto de afirmación a lo que él había dicho con anterioridad.

**FIN**

No se me da bien escribir escenas sexuales, por lo que este fic me costó muchísimo, en un inicio quería que fuese lemon puro y ya, pero mi vena romántica no puede evitar aparecer en lo que sea que escriba (A menos que sea algo trágico, porque ahí si agárrense de donde puedan.)

En fin, me quedo contenta de cómo resultó el fic, tomando en cuenta que la canción del prompt es mi menos favorita del grupo (por no decir que no me gusta).

Seguiré trabajando para cumplir todos los prompts, pero como mencioné arriba, a pesar de que ya tengo casi todos resueltos, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, igual la tabla de temas la tengo inconclusa y esa es otra de mis metas. En fin, no me enredo más y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Un abrazo.

Suerte!


End file.
